Bujin
| romaji = Bujin | fr_name = Bujin | de_name = Bujin | ko_name = 무사신 | ko_hanja = 武士神 | ko_romanized = Musasin | ko_trans = Warrior God | it_name = Bujin | pt_name = Bujin | es_name = Bujin | sets = * Judgment of the Light * Legacy of the Valiant * Primal Origin * Shadow Specters | tcg = * 2014 Mega-Tins * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Astral Pack Five * Legacy of the Valiant: Deluxe Edition * Maximum Crisis * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Wing Raiders * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | ocg = * Dimension of Chaos * Duelist Card Protector EX: Bujintei Susanowo * Extra Pack 2016 * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.1 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.2 | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Bujin" ( Bujin, meaning Martial God) is an archetype of Level/Rank 4 LIGHT Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast monsters that debuted in Judgment of the Light. They are (with the exception of "Bujingi Warg" and "Bujingi Pavo") based on Japanese folklore. The archetype has four main monsters (which are all Beast-Warriors), each with four "Bujingi" Beast and Winged Beast monsters "under their domain", whose effects activate in the hand or Graveyard (except "Bujingi Warg" and "Bujingi Wolf"), mostly to protect their respective Beast-Warrior "leaders" or to pave the way for their offensive moves; their glow and color scheme reinforce their relationship. Also, "Bujintei" and "Bujinki" (the "Bujin" Xyz Monsters) are transformed versions of the four main Beast-Warrior "Bujin" monsters, wearing their "Bujingi" protectors as armor; three of the Beast-Warriors have an associated "Bujin Regalia" Spell or Trap Card that depicts their transformation into their respective "Bujintei", or whose artworks are somehow related with their effects, or with how their "Bujingi" act alongside with them. This archetype received its first Pendulum Monster in Dimension of Chaos. Members Playing style The archetype is centered around protecting your non-Xyz "Bujin" Beast-Warriors with the effects of "Bujingi" monsters and using its own effect to maintain advantage. For example "Bujingi Turtle" and "Bujingi Crane" protect them from card effects that target and monsters with higher ATK, respectively, while "Bujingi Quilin" destroys any other face-up threats, paving the way for the Xyz Summon of their main offensive threats, "Bujintei Susanowo" and "Bujintei Kagutsuchi". Bujin Hiruko can just be played for its "Rank Up" effect to summon Bujinki Amaterasu from any Bujintei in an easier manner. "Bujin" Deck recipes sample Weaknesses The deck is very versatile and can deal with almost anything, but it primarily relies on protecting the Beast-Warrior "Bujin" monsters, by discarding and banishing the "Bujingi" monsters, so cards like "Debunk", "Mind Drain" and "Soul Drain" can work well against this Deck. "Abyss Dweller" can temporarily stop the Graveyard ones and "Imperial Iron Wall" will prevent any of their banishing effects from activating; "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" can also stop the "Bujins" from activating in the Graveyard as well as the ones who are face-up on the Field. If you can get "Macro Cosmos", "Banisher of Light", or "Banisher of the Radiance" out early against your opponent, and keep it out, that can easily cripple their strategy. Additionally, the effects of most "Bujin" monsters (such as "Crane" or "Hare") only work with Beast-Warrior monsters. Therefore, cards that change monster Types such as "DNA Surgery" or "Zombie World" (which also turns monsters in the Graveyard into Zombies) will shut down those effects. Trivia * See also their history in the Gagaga Academy Tospedia. * "Bujin Yamato", "Hirume", "Mikazuchi" and "Arasuda's" hairstyles design are based off Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters respectively Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa. "Bujin Hiruko" is based on Sartorius. * Several of the "Bujingis" appear to be based on the ten treasures known as the Tokusa no Kandakara ("10 varieties of the god’s treasure") which are enshrined at Isonokami Shrine. They were holy items given to Nigihayahi, an ancestor of the Mononobe clan, by Amaterasu and brought to earth when she descended from Heaven. These treasures were essentially magical items that could be used in rituals for the purpose of exorcism or purification. ** In particular the three "Bujingis" featured on the "Regalia" series of spell and trap cards are based on the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, all of which were supposedly crafted by the gods. * Also, the four "Bujin" Xyz Monsters are based off of the four children of the Shinto creator gods Izanami and Izanagi: Kagutsuchi was, briefly, a god of fire and pair's final child together—as his birth caused Izanami to die. The other three children—Amaterasu the Sun goddess, Tsukuyomi the moon god, and Susanoo the storm god—were born from Izanagi wiping his face after failing to bring Izanami back from the land of the dead. * Every "Bujingi" that forms part of "Bujintei Susanowo" is made of light red energy, every "Bujingi" that forms part of "Bujintei Kagutsuchi" is made of light blue energy, every "Bujingi" that forms part of "Bujintei Tsukuyomi" is made of bright yellow energy, and every "Bujingi" that forms part of "Bujinki Amaterasu" is made of dark purple energy. ** In addition, all of "Bujinki Amaterasu's" "Bujingi" components form a special subset of the "Bujin" archetype as a whole. Each is a corrupted counterpart to one "Bujingi" from each of the "Bujintei" monsters, plus "Bujingi Wolf". With the exception of "Bujingi Warg" each of these monsters is specifically a counterpart to a "Bujingi" featured in the art of the "Bujin Regalia" series, referencing the mythical connection between the goddess Amaterasu and the real-world Imperial Regalia. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes